Embryo transfer (ET) is the process of harvesting an embryo or embryos from a donor and transferring it to a recipient. The process can be done surgically or non-surgically with the latter being the preferred method in bovine and equine species and the former being the preferred technique in smaller species such as porcine, ovine, caprine and canine.
Application for ET in the mare is commercially done for three main reasons; a donor mare in competition can produce and transfer an embryo and still compete while a recipient mare carries her genetics to a term pregnancy, to produce multiple pregnancies in one year, to transfer to a recipient mare when the donor mare is considered a high risk for pregnancy complications.
In cattle superovulation is a successful procedure where with hormone therapy multiple (average 6 but numbers as high as 40 reported) embryos can be harvested (flushed) in any one procedure. Unfortunately mares do not respond successfully to superovulation so a single procedure yields at best only one embryo. The exception is when a mare naturally double ovulates and thus two potential embryos might be retrieved. The average success of achieving a pregnancy through embryo transfer in the mare is 25%. The average cost per attempt is from $7000 to $12000 and the industry reports embryo transfer in mares to be approximately $250 000 000 annually worldwide. This means that $187 500 000 is spent with no results. This poor success has hindered the process of embryo transfer in mares from becoming a more main stream procedure.
The traditional method for transferring an embryo in mares is to aseptically pass a catheter through the vulva, vagina and cervix and into the uterine body. A cuff is inflated to seal the cervical uterine junction. The uterus is flushed with approximately 4 liters of specialized solution. The solution is filtered through a 20 micron filter. The filter is emptied into petri dishes and then the dishes are searched with microscopy to find an embryo. If found the embryo is isolated and washed in another specialized solution and then loaded into a transfer pipette. The recipient mare is aseptically prepared for transfer and the transfer pipette is passed through the vulva, vagina and cervix and into the uterine body where the embryo is deposited.
Special concern for timing is required for a successful pregnancy from an ET procedure. The procedure is considered to start at day 0 which is when the mare is observed to have ovulated. The sperm must be present in the fallopian tubes prior to ovulation. Fertilization takes place in the fallopian tubes shortly after ovulation and the embryo remains there for 5 days after which time it moves into the uterus. Flushing or retrieving the embryo is normally done at day 7 which allows for adequate time for the embryo to reach the uterus for it cannot be retrieved from the fallopian tube. After day 8 the embryo hatches from its protective shell called the zona pellucita which then makes the embryo more fragile to handle. So 7 days post ovulation achieves the highest success rates thus far. A uterus is dynamic and changes through the female cycle. For this reason a recipient mare must be synchronized with the donor mare and her uterus must be close to 7 days post ovulation which adds another level of difficulty to the procedure. At the time a flush is performed it is unknown whether there is a viable embryo present or not.
Attempts have been made to transfer embryos at later stages of development such as 11 to 14 days post ovulation. At 11 days post ovulation the embryo is visible to a highly trained practitioner using ultra-sonography. This would seem to be ideal as retrieval would only be attempted if there was a pregnancy visualized. Unfortunately no success has been achieved at this stage. It is hypothesised that the embryos were too fragile and didn't survive the procedure.